Mate's Call
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Feeling sharp pain and cries of a mate's distress calls echoing in their minds waking them up from the slumber that been place on them, Inuyasha and Kouga are wondering where could they find their mate They didn't expect meeting him and seeing hints of the home life he lives bothers them. What does exactly Kagome the cousin Kouga..Full Summary inside


**Arashi: Been in the mood to try this idea of a threesome pairing that kept coming into mind but haven't tried it but not sure if seen it or not. In this oneshot, Harry and the Dursleys are in Japan since Vernon got a job transfer so they move out of England.**

** Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

** Warnings: Au, language, ooc, ocs, hints of abuse**

Mate's Call

Summary: Feeling sharp pain and cries of a mate's distress calls echoing in their minds waking them up from the slumber that been place on them, Inuyasha and Kouga are wondering where could they find their mate They didn't expect meeting him and seeing hints of the home life he lives bothers them. What does exactly Kagome the cousin Kouga hasn't seen in years knows that could help at least for now.

* * *

_Help!_ A soft male voice cries in the minds of two slumbering figures in a temple for so many years as requested of them years ago.

The shorter of the two with startling white hair and a pair of triangular shape ears twitch. The nose moves taking in the scent of the area around him. His eyes flutters open revealing a pair of amber hue eyes. He moves his arms and legs trying to get the feeling back into them after not using them for many years. How long has he been asleep?

He wonder as the voice calls out again but this time along with the feeling of pain, intense pain that stirs his companion to alertness. _Help! Please don't let him hurt me! I promise to be good! Please don't hurt me. _Pain continues to get stronger having the hanyou to grit his teeth holding his side and looks to his companion finding he's awake as well.

"You feel it to, Mutt face?" the other ask, blue eyes going icy which is time of a mate calling in the need of help which the both know very well.

"Of course I feel it, Wolf Breath," The inu-hanyou replies annoyance laden in his voice before coming serious. "Kouga we been place under a slumber until our mate is born."

"I know that, Inuyasha," The one called Kouga said standing up sniffing smelling the future Miko and his cousin he hasn't seen since their time of the feudal era. "We might as well alert her we're awake."

Inuyasha nods following the wolf demon out of the temple finding a house he remember coming from the past to the future still there. Standing with a broom and her long wavy black locks in a ponytail Kagome Higurashi sweeps hearing two familiar people clearing their throats. She looks up her brown eyes bright with happiness as she drops her broom walking over to the two dominant males and hugs them both.

"Inuyasha, Kouga its good to see both are awake," She replies tears of joy forming in her eyes as the said two give her cocky smiles making her laugh.

"Well isn't it my dear cousin finally awake from his slumber," a cocky voice said from the house near by getting Kouga to look over finding a tall man wearing a smirk as a hand runs through his midnight black hair with red and gold bangs falling into his sapphire blue eyes.

"Sayen," Kouga greets giving a curt nod gazing around looking confuse as the sight of cars drives by then turns to look at him. "Why are you here?"

"I usually help at the shrine making sure no one goes to the temple both you and Inuyasha were resting in. Other than my friend couldn't come since she's currently supposed to head over to our other friend's place for a study session." Sayen replies not saying if his friend is male or female but Kouga and Inuyasha could see the concern in his eyes but it disappear.

_Someone help! Uncle I'm sorry please don't hurt me. _The voice chokes out as the pain comes a lot stronger than earlier. _Don't hurt her! Marie move aside! He'll hurt you. I can't let you take the blow. Please move! _

Inuyasha and Kouga stare at each other hearing the same voice cry but it seems he's not alone this time like earlier. Who is this Marie person? Is it a friend of the voice that may be their mate. Their hands clench into tight fists knowing they have to go to the voice.

Inuyasha glances at Kagome as a phone rings and he notes Kouga's cousin tenses and runs in the house answering the call. His voice calm to tense and full of fear, "Marie where are you? You and Harry should have been at the mall."

"Sayen?" Kagome ask giving a concern look earning a raise hand which she waits patiently.

"That ass better not be hurting either of you," Sayen growls, his eyes turning briefly to reddish-purple and clenches his teeth hating. "I'm going to get you guys. I don't like the sound what's going on, Marie. Harry if you are listening to this don't you dare change my mind."

"NO!" Two voices cry out identifying that one is male and the other is female.

"We can go," Kouga states grabbing his cousin's attention and earns a frown not really sure how to answer.

He nods giving a dark look dropping his voice to a deadly whisper which Kagome understood. She whispers to Kouga and Inuyasha. "He's talking with Marie, our other friend he's talking about earlier. She's with Harry Potter whose family the Dursleys recently move to Japan close to four months ago. You can say he's in abusive home since his uncle has a nasty attitude."

The group watches him hang up the phone growling angrily handing it over to Kagome. He snarls, "Vernon is harming Harry again and Marie gotten in the middle. This time he hit her."

Kagome frown thinking of something to do. She glances towards Kouga and Inuyasha seeing they're stress. 'Is Harry their mate?' She wonders hope blooming in her chest. If they are then maybe Harry will finally know what its like to have someone that loves him.

"Sayen take both Inuyasha and Kouga to Harry's place and take him out of there. It's time for Sesshomaru to hold out on his part of the deal," Kagome reply giving a smirk which is return making both of the two that waken up to look at her with a look of surprise.

"What does my brother have to do with anything?" Inuyasha questions narrowing his eyes can't believe his brother is around.

"Everything Inuyasha," Kagome answers biting her lip not sure how to explain about Sesshomaru. "He's helping us find a way to get Harry away from his relatives. You can say he adopted Marie years ago so he's her guardian in a way or many would put as her older brother."

"So he can help then?" Kouga replies raising a brow giving a look to Inuyasha who huffs.

"Yes since he happens to know Harry's Uncle and can harsh damages to his name," Sayen states taking deep breaths. "He has been warned a few times before not to hurt Harry so this is the thing we need to get at Dursley. Hurry up or else I'll leave you behind."

The inu-hanyou and wolf demon quickly follows not wanting to be left behind and get in the car that Sayen went to. No words have to be said as they get in and drive off. Kouga and Inuyasha don't care they don't blend in with the surroundings. They just want to get to the sweet soft voice that keeps calling out to them. That what matters most to them at the moment and nothing else. Inuyasha makes a face seeing the road they are going on is rather classy and rich making him snort.

The car stops in front of a three story house as sounds of screams can be heard. Sayen runs out of the car but not fast enough as Inuyasha and Kouga. They reach the door first knocking having a horse like woman to answer. She makes a face seeing the strange clothes of the two men. She about to tell them they should leave when Sayen reveals himself making her pale.

He growls out revealing a few canine fangs coming out, "I came for Harry and Marie. If there are bruises you know what will happen."

He turns around heading to the car wanting to make a call. He didn't need to see when a small raven hair teen with bright green eyes follow by a slightly taller girl with dark brown almost black and honey eyes. Bruises are evident on the girl besides a suspicious look but it's not like the boy. He has a look of wariness but brief hope takes place seeing the two males. It's obvious he's a submissive male in demon terms.

"Who are you?" He asks fear in his voice bugging Inuyasha and Kouga.

"I'm Kouga and this mutt next to me is Inuyasha," Kouga answers giving a kind smile to the teen earning a scoff from the hanyou next to him. He looks at the girl next to him see her watching calculative manner.

"So you're Sessh's younger brother," She remarks poking Inuyasha on the chest making her look at the teen finding her rather adorable like a younger sister or niece if that make sense. "None the less its nice to meet you. I'm Marie and this is Harry. I better talk with Saye before he calls Sessh."

She walks past the two strangely dress men leaving Harry with them having a good feeling about them. She learns to trust her feelings since it never once stir her wrong. Harry on the other hand looks a bit lost and not sure what to. Life been getting a little better but it seems go more downhill since Uncle Vernon drinks and hates the fact there is a threat from Sesshomaru which he's rather grateful for.

"So Harry, want to do something some time?" Kouga ask distracting the raven from his thoughts making him raise a brow.

"With just one of you," he questions raising a brow earning a chuckle which he couldn't help but think is nice. The strange feeling of being safe surrounds him leaving him confuse. Why does he feel like this? Maybe he should ask Sesshomaru about some strange traditions of Youkai or whatever it's called.

"Actually it is both of us if you don't mind," Inuyasha adds taking in the look of the teen seeing hints of abuse making his temper

"I would like that," Harry answers rolling his eyes as Marie shouts from the car much to her companion's annoyance.

"Hey Harry go ahead and tell those jerks of relatives that they have one more chance or else Sesshomaru will pull the threat of last time. That's what he told Sayen."

Harry nods glancing over his shoulder spotting his relatives giving tense expressions. Not really wanting to stay in the house longer then he has to he brushes past Kouga and Inuyasha where they catch the scent of their mate. Oh they'll try to get his heart but they could see it would have to be slowly but it be worth in in the end.

* * *

**Arashi: I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot. Please read and review.**


End file.
